


8 Measures of Vile Lust

by moondrcps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Cock Warming, Cursed Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Degradation, Humiliation, Hybrid Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mythology References, Orgasm Denial, Other, Prostitute, Prostitute Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Slave Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Tentacles, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondrcps/pseuds/moondrcps
Summary: Joshua needs a new toy to play with after his previous slaves that he’s kept for over a week. None of his slaves fit him to last over 1 week and he had to change them every after 2-3 days and if he’s not satisfied enough that they could quench his thirst for his sexual drive that he needed to preserve every month.Who knew finding a random prostitute from a fresh out business prostitution had him buying them right off the bat and figuring out they had something different that Joshua has been looking for.For once, Joshua didn’t intend to plant his very own living vile of despair inside his new pet.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Happy Birthday you Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains scenes that are not suitable for young audiences. Mentions of rape/non consensual sex and heavy smut. Only proceed if you are comfortable in reading these types of warnings given.

Amusing.  
  
  
Very, very amusing.  
  
  
An audience gives a round of applause to a source of entertainment that deemed their expectations. May it be something that allured their inner most possibilities of what might truly transcend during the entire scene or what they have never expected before. To the creature, however, it made him want to do exactly that.  
  
  
“M-Master...”  
  
  
Master. The nickname made his tongue click. It sounded way too... Soft for his liking. His new toy never knew his name and never has he mentioned it before. The large tentacle wrapped around his captive’s length had tightened its hold, producing a new sound. It sounded so filthy yet pleasing to his ears. “I want you to be loud. It’s only the both of us in here unless you want me to open the blinds to let everyone see how much of a mess you are. Do you want that?”  
  
  
His captive whined and shook their head saying no making him chuckle all the well. He took notice that he has taken a glance on his name plate displayed on the front of his table. He had his prey stuck down onto his office desk, so he knew they would read his name. But what was the point of learning the creature’s name? Master seemed to fit just fine towards the young man. It didn’t sound incredibly unique, but it didn’t sound so degrading either, so he’ll take it. It was better than calling him a vile monster. He’ll never get to run away from the truth. The truth of what he truly was that made everyone grit their teeth and spit back profanities that he never wants to look back on.  
  
  
Hong Joshua.  
  
  
One of the 7 Wonders of Astrea. They each possess a different species of their kind who considered being one of the top wealthiest men moving around into various forms of businesses. They were equally the same type of species who would torture random victims and gain their quench for lust. Joshua had the hierarchy of handling an application software from his 6 other brothers. He was more focused on the essentials, primarily for communication and gaming applications. He was equally rich and of course, where did he spend his few riches on? A prostitute that he recently bought to be his own present to toy with for the next few days of his boredom. What a gift to spoil himself on his very own birthday.  
  
  
Joshua had 8 tentacles that can pop out from his bare back. He could summon them whenever he wishes, using 4 to bind his prisoner with from their arms moving till their legs stuck around his clutches. One of them was busy stroking his prisoner’s shaft ever so slowly, making them come undone for their very own master who is calmly sitting on his throne. Watching them writhe and suffer against his firm grip on them. He wasn’t even doing so much. Joshua was just simply sitting while his tentacles did everything just to please the male right in front of him. Were they doing this just to get payed? To earn money for the service that they provide towards their customers?  
  
  
It made his victim wonder every detail of that contract that they signed up for. What kind of mess did they expect they would fall into? Being a prostitute already screams out danger even more so if you fell into the hands of one of the most cruel business men in this world.  
  
  
This was a tremendous turn when Joshua bought them off the bat to be his own personal slave for the rest of their life until he sells them off in a different price. A child who’s done playing with their toy and discards it to another place that they wouldn’t care to go back to again. No one would try to buy someone from a low classed prostitution house such as, ‘Sealed Lips’. They were fresh out into the business world and only a couple of people would visit that place. That until Joshua had an interest to waltz in and go, ‘Good day! But I’m afraid I’ll be taking one of your prostitute’s as my personal slave’. A slave whom he was giving all the entertainment to them instead of himself.  
  
  
Moans engulfed the entire room, making Joshua smirk wide. He didn’t need to order any specific sexual toy in order in one of his brother’s businesses in order to make his slaves get off from the pleasure they’re experiencing. He has tentacles that he can use. Tentacles that he can use to his betterment of sexual desires. He licked his lips, just opting to push two of his tentacles into the man’s ass, wanting to overwhelm him further than he shouldn’t.  
  
  
Who knew some prostitute’s that have been circulating around the city seemed to be so ethereal in his eyes? It was a strange thought to ponder on, but he admitted it. This was very different to what he imagined. Joshua had two of his tentacles into the man’s ass, pushing it in and out harshly, waiting for a simple reaction to the ministrations he’s been doing to the other. It fascinated him to see how well this has been going for a good 1 hour. Just watching his prisoner get off by the mere actions of just his tentacles wrapping around their body.  
  
  
He had surprised them once he shut the door closed inside his office. Showcasing his white and lapis colored tentacles that were waiting to protrude out of his body to make his present suffer under his appendages. The same appendages that people thrashed upon.  
  
  
“My little present. So pretty, so glistened. I wonder how you would have tasted.”  
  
  
Joshua licked his lips, watching the other release a bit of their pre cum coming from their cock. He chuckled softly. He wanted to touch his prey. Devour every essence that they offer for him. But he won’t let the other do exactly what he wants to do while he enjoys his stay here. “I won’t be seeing any sign of dripping cum on these carpets. So, if you want me to offer everything you want then you better behave, my slut. Don’t cum until I tell you so.”  
  
  
Joshua took his necktie off and made two of his tentacles reach over his prey’s line of vision. Blinding them with absolute darkness, making Joshua smirk all the wider and slowly walk forward. His shoes clicking on the floor until he reached his captive. He removed the tentacle that busily wrapped around, kneading to his slave’s shaft. Joshua knelt down and took their cock inside his hot cavern. He made his cheeks hallow with his breath hot against the skin of their throbbing cock. He made his wet tongue do wonders, rubbing their length in slow circles. Two of his tentacles wrapped around his captive’s thighs, giving it a light massage, stretching them to give Joshua more room for him to eat his little gift up. The perfect gift for himself, that he would say.  
  
  
He may be one of the most powerful business owners out there, but they weren’t just born into success. They are cursed beings. Cursed to have special abilities that made them crave for lust for every 17th day of the month. They need to achieve an amount of cum in their system in order to live longer. Joshua hated it but continued to appreciate it so he would never understand his way of living with his 6 other brothers.  
  
  
“You taste so extraordinary.”  
  
  
That was the first ever light comment that he made in front of his prey. A praise that they would like to call it. He might just keep this one for a little while longer than his past few puppets that he considered as his slaves. Joshua stood up and took a hold of his captive’s choker. A design that he’ll consider soon once the moment arises between the both of them. His eyes squinted at the name engraved onto the piece of tight, dark-colored fabric that they have wrapped around their neck.  
  
Lee Hoseok.  
  
  
So this was the name of his pet. How pretty endearing.  
  
  
Joshua ripped his tentacles away from Hoseok’s ass, considering better if he ever left one of his vile creatures inside him. He’s keeping him for a while, but how long would that be until he gets bored with him? He used his tentacles and ripped off the blindfold that blinded Hoseok’s line of vision. Tears were present on Hoseok’s face, making him half amused and half... guilty? Why would someone like him ever feel guilty over someone that he hardly met before? Watching Hoseok catch his breath made him feel astonished at how much this very man spat no creative profanity towards his very own face. Let alone spit on him. That was disgusting to come across to again.  
  
  
“Master, give me everything that you offer me. I’ll take it all. Make me your very own slave.”  
  
  
Confusion etched onto Joshua’s face. What did he just hear just now? This was too good to be true. Never has one of his slaves ever came into submitting whatever he did onto him. This was crazy. This was everything he never expected it to be. He needs to monitor this one and what he is. He had a sense that there’s something more that Hoseok would ever offer him than him ever giving Hoseok. Will he ever satisfy his thirst for lust?  
  
  
“Alright, my slave. Since this is my building. My rules. Is all that clear?”  
  
  
Today is a new day.

* * *

_End of Prologue._


	2. Sir Hong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains scenes that are not suitable for young audiences. Mentions of rape/non consensual sex and heavy smut. Only proceed if you are comfortable in reading these types of warnings given.

“Fuck you!”  
  
  
  
Vases and artifacts shattered, its pieces falling onto the cold, red carpet floor. The same expression never faltered onto the man’s features but was present with his usual. A dull and blank emotion that scattered across his line of sight and the curvature of his plump lips that held a minor bruise waiting to patch up the sooner that his captive would leave the room. He’d love the sweet taste of his privacy in his office, but right now, wasn’t the exact moment to be in such a serene place.   
  
  
  
They sent another object flying across the room. It wasn’t one of his properties that cost a million like what the woman had thrown at him. He was lucky to dodge the other objects being flown across his head except for a few small ones which he had failed to catch. He never owned such a high-heeled shoe–.   
  
  
  
“Sir Hong? Is everything done he-?”  
  
  
  
He heard a thump hitting on the base of a person’s head. But for them, it never made a tiny scratch on its surface, neither a bruise nor a bump. It never made the person knock out cold enough, even for the impact that thrown on them. The same person who hit had grown curious about the situation before him, averting his eyes down he found the shoe making him raise an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
Oh, they hit him. Who never thought.  
  
  
  
The male uttered out a chuckle, followed by a grunt because of the pain that inflicted the corners of his lips. His butler, ever so entertaining and dense to his eyes. One of his most loyal ones of all. Something that he cherished throughout the years of his time.  
  
  
“Y-you...”  
  
  
  
“Vernon, please knock when you come into my office. Although, I’ll let it pass this time.”  
  
  
  
Swiping up the white buttoned shirt that he tossed onto the couch, he smiled at the woman despite what he did previously to make her feel so irritated at him. He made her a unique person. He added a new specimen to his collection. A cluster that he rarely and would never pay attention to after the following days. Did he feel pity...?  
  
  
  
“You. Are a vile man!”  
  
  
  
“Vernon, dispose of her. Let her join the new array of... Assortments made just for people like her to enjoy.”  
  
  
  
Nodding in approval, his butler had stepped into the office and carried the woman mentioned in one swift movement of his arms. He took precautions whenever he was dealing with the slaves that his boss had taken over two or one weeks prior every single month. It was something he had grown used to in ties with him, and he never dared to question why or how. It made every one slave that his boss take home curious if the man right on his beck and call was human or not.  
  
  
  
He never felt disturbed or vomit on a single grain of rice out of their system after witnessing hundreds of thousands of people, neither men nor women, being assaulted upon by the likes of his boss. It was that, or it made him to be dense like a couple of other people that behaved in such a way.  
  
  
  
“Fuck you, Joshua! I thought you were different. I thought you loved me, would stay with me for all the troubles I’ve told you. I love you, so so much... I hope you burn in hell.”  
  
  
  
“Funny, that would only make where I live hotter than before.”  
  
  
  
Tears had streamed down the woman’s face. If only she could slap him right now, then she would have. A major struggle that she had to face was the newly born that came–. No, growing inside her very own womb. The same baby that she wants to throw at Joshua with. She wanted this, but now she regrets everything that had to do with it.  
  
  
  
Once the woman got escorted outside, they brought her into one of Joshua’s ‘assortments’. She took a small glimpse at her once lover, now a savage monster. He enclose a recent memory at the back of her head. She sighed at the butler being tasked to take her away, who smiled so gentle and sweet. The same smile that Joshua once held with her.  
  
  
  
“I hope you have a safe trip with your newborn, Miss. It’s good seeing you.”  
  
  
  
A scoff had escaped the woman’s lips. He was dense now, isn’t he? So emotionless, yet he still held a smile towards his face as if nothing had gone wrong with what happened.  
  
  
  
“You’re really off your rockers, kid. Get a good look at your boss. He is no kind man giving you the same entertainment as the audience he feeds too. He’s just the same as his brothers, cold, cruel, and atrocious: who just wants his hands on with other people to get his way with and after all that? He gives you, a monster created and bore into your womb.” The woman spat out. Vernon had no absolute idea on how he could manage this situation. He’s seen it many times to begin with. It can’t surprise him no more. “This is not my baby...”  
  
  
  
“It’s trash. It doesn’t belong here.”  
  
  
  
“Have a safe trip, miss.”  
  
  
  
Vernon bowed his head once more, watching the female get taken away by a car he dialed before coming into Joshua’s office. He always observed on being alert no matter what situation he gets into, which made Joshua commend him for that.  
  
  
  
“Sir Hong, May I come in?”  
  
  
  
“Yes.”   
  
  
After a few knocks, he entered Joshua’s office, noticing that the male had hidden his specialized appendages back, now wearing his white buttoned-up shirt and black blazer. He took a few steps inside until his boss noticed him.  
  
  
  
“The car is waiting for us to depart right outside to take you home.”  
  
  
  
From his window, he had spotted a new car that had parked in front of his building. His car where his driver had waited patiently enough to bring their boss home for today. Joshua adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves before leaving his office with Vernon tailing behind him. A gentle smile never leaving his lips once he faced the other male.  
  
  
  
“Let’s go home.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Sir Jeon has requested an invitation to meet you for a new upcoming project soon with him that involves a new game. It’s not one sport and brawling types of games like what Sir Kwon manages, but app games that can help entertain people and give the company a new turn.” There is a thing where you can hang out and go anywhere you desire. You must refrain from the trouble that may line up against you.  
  
  
  
3020, a corrupted diversity living under the slums of people coping from their livelihood of boredom. They raised criminal cases and the exchange of technological appendages to decrease the number of disabilities upon the city of Astrea. The name ‘earth’ that most humans have known had seized to exist in this world knowing how many advances had injected upon it. The series of mythical creatures and technology have combined into a world full of discord 7 unruly but seen as superior beings that serve as the people’s only hope of survival and product of entertainment can only balance that.  
  
  
  
“We can arrange that for tomorrow. For the remaining hours, we deserve to rest. I need some shut-eye and you do too.”  
  
  
  
“Oh, Sir Hong. You know I don’t sleep.”  
  
  
  
That was right. His butler has never mistaken that detail in their bond of agreement. Although, it didn’t hurt to be himself for once in a while, right?  
  
  
  
“Good Evening, Sir Hong. Welcome back!”  
  
  
  
“Thank you, it’s been a pleasant day at work–. Oh no, you don’t have to do that. I can handle those by myself.”  
  
  
  
“But we insist!”  
  
  
  
Royalty, that was how he’s treated behind doors and upfront. An image he needed to preserve at all times, keeping his lack of self-confidence well hidden. No one will treat you seriously if you cower down in front of the people who are visually see you as a deity along with your appearance preserved for the crowd among you which you stand on top off.  
  
  
  
Joshua was too nice.  
  
  
  
Or that was simply how he thought of it to be.  
  
  
  
“I have fed your pets. Rooms dusted and well sanitized. No outcast has ever come in nor out.”  
  
  
  
“Excellent.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Study Room, 10:17 PM  
  
  
  
Silence had always filled the interiors of his mansion. He never felt the lack of noise that was ever absent in his life except for the ones that lingered inside his office. A different aura that stayed trapped inside his mind. A scar that will never disappear from the depths of those doors and the same scream that will forever repeat from the back of his head.  
  
  
  
Joshua left a sigh before resting his head on top of the back of his palm. Emails, Advertisement Mails, Junk Mails. It was an endless list that he considered looking into aside from his brother’s emails that we’re concerned about their work involving invitations and requests of collaboration. Sometimes, these invitations would involve simple get-together’s which he occasionally attends to.  
  
  
  
They were one of the few acquaintances that he considered as his friends besides his butler. Especially when they hold a deep secret that almost everyone was aware of, but no one knew exactly why. Their victims had the answer, but it disposes them off into another unknown location that hardly anyone had a trace of. Either that or a simple trick of memory wiping.  
  
  
  
“Sir!”  
  
  
  
“Vernon, you did it again-.”  
  
  
  
“Someone is here.”  
  
  
  
Joshua blinked. Could his most trusted butler was this oblivious as well? He couldn’t be that low as to tell him that someone is present in the manor. Many people were present here, including him.  
  
  
  
“Well, yeah. There’s me, you, the maid’s and-.”  
  
  
  
“No, no. An intruder.”  
  
  
  
“Oh.”   
  
  
Well, that was a first and never a surprise. Now, who would ever try to breach his alarms and guarded walls. He has a few riches in store that were gifts from his business teams or his brothers. What could a little thief steal from him now? Truth be told, he was a target by many thieves out there in Astrea, but no one ever stole or got past his gates. No one until this very moment.  
  
  
  
Joshua stood up from his recliner making a small creaking sound. It made him wince at such an awful noise that had to bounce off around the walls of his room. He needs to buy a new chair soon. He never realized he’s been using it for a whole 8 years now. Despite having a well-renowned business all over the city of Astrea, he was loyal to his very own recliner that gave his back a well good amount of rest between paperwork and staying in front of his computer and laptop for countless hours on ends.  
  
  
  
Vernon almost scolded him for being such a workaholic, but it became his new normal from his schedule of activities besides hanging out with him.  
  
  
  
He took a few steps forward where Vernon had stood in front, by his door frame, and walked towards the direction of where the intruder may be with gentle strides. A small little intruder wouldn’t scare him off so easily as he would. Many people fear him, let alone leave a bullet to his forehead.  
  
  
  
“Uhm.. which- where are they again, Vernon?” (“Seriously, cut it with Sir Hong. We’ve known each other for 10 years now. You can stop being formal with me. You can call me Joshua or Shua.”)  
  
  
  
“This way, Sir.”  
  
  
  
“Y-Yeah, I knew that.”


End file.
